Keyboard positioning apparatus are commonly used to support keyboards associated with computer terminals and the like. The positioning apparatus is typically mounted to a desk and includes a keyboard support tray which is adjustable in the in-and-out horizontal, vertical, and/or pitch directions.
Conventional positioning apparatus employ fasteners for attachment beneath the desk. The use of fasteners such as screws requires holes to be drilled, and limits the apparatus to certain support surfaces that can receive the fasteners. It generally precludes the use of glass desk tops, for example. In addition, the attachment procedure can be complicated and time-consuming, and requires the use of tools. It is also inconvenient to change the location of attachment for the apparatus, because the fasteners are not readily removable. Although clamps can be used in place of fasteners, they protrude under the desk with a substantial length and can block the movement of the keyboard on the support tray when it is slid under the desk. The clamps must be mounted out-board to the sides of the keyboard support tray to avoid interfering with the keyboard. Out-board clamps thus require a larger area of attachment than fasteners, which are disposed in-board directly above the keyboard tray.
For adjustment in the horizontal, vertical, and pitch directions, conventional positioning apparatus typically employ knobs that are manually loosened and tightened for adjustment. The use of adjustment knobs requires the operator to use both hands to adjust the position of the keyboard: one for turning the knob and the other for holding the keyboard support tray. In addition, positioning apparatus of this type typically include multiple knobs for independent adjustment of the support tray in different directions. Therefore, use of conventional positioning apparatus can be rather complicated.